1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cover structures for hot tubs, and more particularly, to a moveable hot tub structure for moveably covering a hot tub which includes at least one rail structure mounted adjacent the hot tub, a hot tub structure, including at least two upright walls and a roof extending between the walls adjacent the upper sections thereof, at least two rail-engaging wheels mounted on the hot tub cover structure which rollably engage the rail structure and a drive device such as a garage door opener-type chain drive for rollably moving the hot tub structure between a hot tub cover position over and above the hot tub and the hot tub open position adjacent the hot tub so that the hot tub may be used with the hot tub cover structure either over the hot tub or with the hot tub open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of hot tubs is ever-increasing, with users of all ages and from all parts of the world purchasing and using hot tubs for therapeutic and recreational purposes. Due to the size of most hot tubs, however, it is necessary to build the hot tub in an outdoor location adjacent the residents of the person purchasing the hot tub. While this does not limit the use of the hot tub in tropical or sub-tropical regions, it should be clear that in temperate regions and regions colder than temperate regions the length of time which the hot tub can be used is limited by the advance of cold weather. Although many individuals do use hot tubs during cold weather, getting out and drying off after the hot tub experience is not nearly as enjoyable as the hot tub experience itself. Many hot tub owners have thus taken to constructing or adding a cover structure such as a gazebo over the hot tub to increase the useable time span of the hot tub during the calendar year.
It should be noted, however, that the gazebos which are constructed over the hot tubs thus become permanent additions to the hot tub structure and the hot tub cannot be used without the gazebo in place. While this is fine during periods of cold weather, the enjoyment of the hot tub during hot weather is greatly reduced due to the gazebo structure in place over the hot tub, which restricts the hot tub user""s access to the surrounding environment. There is therefore a need for a removable hot tub cover structure which can be moved from a covering position which protects the immediate vicinity of the hot tub from the surrounding environment to an open position which exposes the hot tub to the surrounding environment, thus permitting the user of the hot tub to experience the surrounding environment.
There are numerous examples found in the prior art of cover structures which are designed to be removed and replaced on the hot tub to prevent the release of heat from the hot tub. These include such devices as found in Mazzola et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,750, Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,985 and Barovetto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,932. However, each of these prior art devices do not permit use of the hot tub when the cover is in place over the hot tub, which is a substantial disadvantage with these prior art devices. There is at least one example found in the prior art which at least attempts to address and solve the issues presented herein, that of Lutostanski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,646, which discloses a convertible enclosure particularly adapted to cover an outside hot tub installation which includes a tubular frame with sliding cross pieces and a cover attached to the cross pieces such that the cover may be extended to encompass one side and the top of the space desired to be enclosed with the opposite side remaining open. Lutostanski, however, provides a temporary and flimsy cover for an outdoor hot tub, one which could easily be damaged or destroyed during violent weather. Furthermore, the Lutostanski invention only provides protection including one wall and a roof, thus exposing the hot tub users to outside elements on three sides, completely defeating the intended protective function of the hot tub cover. Finally, Lutostanski discloses a convertible enclosure which must be manually installed and removed, thus necessitating the users of the hot tub to leave the comfort of the hot tub or otherwise have an associate perform the setting up or removal of the enclosure. There is therefore a need for a moveable hot tub cover structure which is rigid in nature, provides substantial protection from outdoor elements and may be quickly and easily removed or replaced from the hot tub.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved moveable hot tub cover structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a moveable hot tub cover structure which includes at least one rail structure mounted generally adjacent a hot tub and extending outwards therefrom and a rigid hot tub cover structure including at least two upright walls having bases and upper sections and a roof extending between and connecting the at least two upright walls adjacent upper sections thereof such that the roof is spaced from the bases of the upright walls to permit the hot tub cover structure to enclose the hot tub and be used with the hot tub cover structure thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a moveable hot tub cover structure which further includes at least two rail-engaging wheels mounted on the hot tub cover structure, the wheels operative to rollably engage the rail structure, and a drive device such as a garage door opener-type chain drive which is operatively connected to the hot tub cover structure for rollably moving the hot tub cover structure on the rail structure between a hot tub covering position over and above the hot tub and a hot tub open position adjacent to and not covering the hot tub whereby the hot tub is useable in both the hot tub covering and open positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a moveable hot tub cover structure which is rigid in nature and thus provides substantial protection from outdoor elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a moveable hot tub cover structure which may be quickly and easily removed or replaced from the hot tub, yet allows the use of the hot tub when the cover is on the tub.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a moveable hot tub cover structure which is durable in construction and safe and efficient in use.
The present invention provides a moveable hot tub cover structure for removable covering a hot tub which includes at least one rail structure mounted generally adjacent a hot tub and extending outwards therefrom and a rigid hot tub cover structure including at least two upright walls having bases and upper sections and a roof extending between and connecting the at least two upright walls adjacent upper sections thereof such that the roof is spaced from the bases of the upright walls to permit the hot tub cover structure to enclose the hot tub and be used with the hot tub cover structure thereon. At least two rail-engaging wheels are mounted on the hot tub cover structure, the wheels operative to rollably engage the rail structure, and a drive device such as a garage door opener-type chain drive is operatively connected to the hot tub cover structure for rollably moving the hot tub cover structure on the rail structure between a hot tub covering position over and above the hot tub and a hot tub open position adjacent to and not covering the hot tub whereby the hot tub is useable in both the hot tub covering and open positions.
It is thus seen that the present invention provides a substantial improvement over those inventions found in the prior art. For example, the gazebo-like structure of the present invention permits usage of the hot tub with the cover either on or off, a feature not found in the majority of covers found in the prior art. Furthermore, because the hot tub cover structure of the present invention is rigid in nature and includes at least two sidewalls and a roof, far better protection from the elements is provided by the present invention than is provided by those covers found in the prior art. Also, the fact that the hot tub cover structure of the present invention is mounted on a rail structure means that the hot tub covering structure may be quickly and easily moved to cover or expose the hot tub without requiring concentrated or extended effort to do so. Finally, the drive device connected to the hot tub cover structure permits the hot tub cover structure to be moved on or off of the hot tub quickly and easily without requiring manual manipulation of the hot tub cover structure to remove or replace the structure on the hot tub.